How It Should Have Ended - Skies Unknown
by lixiaofossil
Summary: Moral of Skies Unknown's plot: Rosa Cossette D'Elise is an idiot, a coward, a hypocrite, a war criminal and a fascist pig of the likes of Benito Mussolini. May her soul rots in Hell for eternity.
1. Main

ISAF Supreme Commander: "So what should we do with them?" Asking for the final solution of dealing with Federal Republic of Erusea, after conclusion of Operation Katina.

Mobius One: "I have a proposition, terminal deadly."

ISAF Supreme Commander: "Go ahead."

"To permanently pacify a mad dog is to cease all its physiological functions." Says Mobius One: "So I propose dissolving Erusea like dissolving Austro-Hungarian Empire after WWI on Planet Earth. End of story, no more ethnic identity for Erusean population, no reasons for them to fight anymore."

* * *

 **How Skies Unknown Should Have Ended**

* * *

Dr. Schroeder is thrown into a heavily guarded dungeon. "What's this meaning?" He protests.

"You really think you can trick me by your atrocious accent, Belkan?" Says the King of Erusea: "Wherever you Belkan shows up, there's a catastrophe following. I'm going to hand you to Osean government, they'll be glad to pardon a large sum of my fatherlands' debt."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Mihaly A. Shilage takes off for the last time, never to return. Not because he crashes or something, but because knowing Dr. Schroeder's dark secret and is unhappy for being treated like a slave by him, he defects to Osean Federation for special amnesty…not before tossing a drop tank directly on doctor's head.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

War is declared, Erusean ships that are docked all around Osea release a swarm of drone fighters they had hidden onbroad in containers…it's what they wish to happen, but obviously they forgot containers are to be scanned before acquiring clearances to enter another nation's territory and subsequently forgot to add anti-scan shielding or something, resulting all containers with drones detected and destroyed immediately…most of them, save for a few being seized for study.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

War is declared, Erusean ships that are docked all around Osea release a swarm of drone fighters they had hidden onbroad in containers…but all drones attack their own masters instead of carrying out orders. Apparently their AIs are too smart, smart enough to realize Erusea made a fatal mistake of starting the war, so they decide to join Osea for a better chance of winning.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

A blinding flash in upper atmosphere, a nuclear-triggered EMP surge runs across entire Usean Continent, all UCAVs and associated facilities are fried. The war ends as Osean victory just less than an hour after its start.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Vincent Harling drives his tiltrotor aircraft directly out of immediate airspace around International Space Elevator, where an intensified aerial engagement is raging on, and ignoring those stray missiles and bombs heading to the megastructure itself. As the head of the project, he knows well how strong the structural integrity is, ordnance carried by tactical fighters won't leave even the slightest scratches on ISEV's hull.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Vincent Harling escapes with the taskforce assigned to rescue him, then he urges Osean Federation to initiate a general ballistic missile strike on International Space Elevator and two Arsenal Birds, as well as several strategic points under Erusean control, effectively reducing them into unrecognizable scraps and rubble. The loss of properties and human lives are indeed astronomical, but necessary, as a showcase of the consequence of messing with a wrong country.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Avril Mead: "What do we have here? A downed airliner with royal emblem of Erusea, a bunch of corpses…and a sole survivor, female. I have the best chance to guess you're…Rosa Cossette D'Elise, head of our enemy state."

Guard No. 1: "What?! That Erusean princess who does nothing but spitting pro-war nonsenses every single day? I gonna skin her alive!"

Guard No. 2: "No you're not! I'm the one entitled to have such privilege!"

"Boys! Boys! Calm down! Lining her up against a wall and placing a bullet into her occipital bone would be too good for a criminal of this magnitude. How 'bout this? Letting her have a head start, before sending your dogs after her. It'll be interesting sport to watch how far she gets before she dies." Avril Mead has the point.

Guards laugh: "This Scrap Queen is our kind of scum…fearless and inventive."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Mihaly A. Shilage: "There are pilots like you in every generation. And I felled every last one of them…"

Then his plane explodes in midair, because Cipher slugs a missile right into his engine nozzle: "There are pilots like YOU in every generation. And I felled every last one of them."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Mihaly A. Shilage: "There are pilots like you in every generation. And I felled every last one of them…"

Mobius One shoots him down with a swift strike: "Time to wake up and shut up, you rusty Erusean bastard."

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Mihaly A. Shilage: "There are pilots like you in every generation. And I felled every last one of them…" His cockpit suddenly is punctured by a cluster of 20mm semi-armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary (SAPHEI) rounds, enabling blood, bone fragments and internal organ pieces sprayed all over canopy.

Trigger: "Old fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand. Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the protagonist!"

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Trigger and his friends drop several specialized "bombs" in front of the second Arsenal Bird. The bombs "explode" to release dozens of nets made by special alloys, tangles on propeller to disable them from spinning. Without thrust, the flying battleship plummets into sea.

"The state-of-art airborne combat platform defeated by the primitive approach from WWI, don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed." Post-war comments from aviation community.

* * *

 **Fast-Forward ▶▶**

* * *

Two TV sets and two sets of consoles. Trigger and Count are locked in Battle Royal of the latest installation of a certain hybrid flight arcade action video game franchise.

As they fight for air supremacy in digital dimension, some inharmonic voices, mostly screams and moans are coming out from a nearby room, apparently someone is being tortured in there, both skillfully and mercilessly.

"I don't know who's in a more dire shape, that Belkan egghead or that highness of Erusean morons." Count comments casually.

"That's what called 'Karma'. Now focus on your game or I'll achieve three wins in a row." Trigger's attitude is even more indifferent.

Suddenly the door to outside violently bursts open, a furious Kei Nagase rushes in with a pistol in hand: "WHERE ARE THEM?!" Apparently she's VERY MAD after acknowledging what happened to Vincent Harling.

Trigger and Count go silent, and Trigger points his thumb to the "torture chamber".

* * *

 **But this is how it really should have ended…**

* * *

 **Farbanti, Kingdom of Erusea**

 **January 1st 2019**

King of Erusea is making an worldwide speech on all medias: "For years, we believed the International Space Elevator, funded and commissioned by Osean Federation, was a conspiracy of secretly exploiting and taking over our country's economy and politics, under disguise of foreign aid. We were wrong, I was wrong. The fact I learned after touring inside of this megastructure is a testament to our changed reality. People from Osea genuinely gave us helping hands in our time of need, no additional conditions, and I am deeply grateful for their hospitality…I heartily apologize for my misunderstandings and hostilities toward Osean Federation, as well as to Vincent Harling, revered former president of Osea, also the head of ISEV Project. As a proof of taking all responsibilities of previous mistakes, I hereby to announce my resign as the King and Head of the State…"

Vincent Harling is watching the live broadcast, he talks to a figure shrouded in shadow: "He's not smart, but still is worth teaching. I can use an adjutant like him."

Shadowy Figure: "Shall I bring him to you…covertly?"

"Make it happen, Ms. Nagase."

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: La Garde au Farbanti (** a parody of **Die Wacht am Rhein** **)**


	2. Extra

**Detainee Meeting Room, International Military Court of Western Usea**

Trigger: "I just checked all the orders of Erusean Department of Defense, every single one of them were signed with your father's name and your name, royal seal stamped. Which means you, along with your father, were directly responsible for starting and catalyzing this war!"

Rosa Cossette D'Elise: "Look! We know we made a decision, and it was wrong! But what could we do? We were just a small country clinging to survive under encirclement of multiple global powers! How should we recognize foreign aids as sincere good wills? It was a bad call, bad call."

"Bad call?! Is this how you discount all the unspeakable crimes you committed?!" Trigger bursts in anger, grabbing Rosa Cossette D'Elise's collars and lifting her like a falcon catching a chicken: "Don't you have any idea what you've done here?! How many people died because of your ignorance, how many properties wasted because of your idiocy?!" Rosa Cossette D'Elise's hypocrisy of innocence is instantly pulverized under Trigger's fury.

"No matter how many sympathizers out there to absolve your sins, I'm gonna make sure you and your Belkan paramour nailed right to the wall for this! You're not gonna sleaze your way out of this one!" Tossing the woman away, Trigger leaves the scene with a growl.

* * *

 **One Year Later, Front Gate of International Military Court of Western Usea**

Gate is opened, Rosa Cossette D'Elise and Dr. Schroeder, escorted by MPs, walk out and walk past crowds of journalists, get onboard a waiting limo.

"There's a high possibility they'll get away from this…correction, very high possibility." Count is watching from afar.

"Not this time, I had arranged someone trustworthy to close the case." Trigger is quite optimistic.

Meanwhile, inside the limo, Dr. Schroeder asks: "So what will you do with your life, your highness?"

"Not decided, maybe I'll stay a low profile for now, after all the turmoil settles, I think I'll work for charity. How' bout you, doctor?"

"I'm just leaving this continent, back to Belka for hiding, then pick up the old job I left. A genius like me always has a workplace to go."

"Do you mind if I tag along with you?" On Rosa Cossette D'Elise's face there is a slutty expression.

"No."

* * *

Limo stops in a small airport, the two war criminals climb in a business jet.

Jet takes off and ascends rapidly, above clouds.

"Come to think of it, I'm still in shock that so many people are petitioning for my amnesty, even millions from Osea. Public loves cute faces after all." Rosa Cossette D'Elise says shamelessly.

"Public is this stupid, brains are always a kind of resources in short supply." Dr. Schroeder casually leans on his seat, crossing both arms behind head.

Suddenly both of them lose weight, because the jet dives with a steep angle without warnings. The pilot, who is none other than Avril Mead in disguise, sets the vehicle to crash from over 10000 meters, before HALOing herself to safety.

"What happened?!" "Pilot is gone! We're dropping fast!" "The door to cockpit is locked!" "Break it! BREAK IT!"

* * *

A miniature mushroom cloud blossoms above horizon. Trigger and Count record entire process by cameras, then drive to the designated landing spot to pick up the Scrap Queen.

The three raise their right hands as if holding glasses, facing the crash site of the Belkan egghead and the highness of Erusean morons.

Count: "Mr. Harling, we hope this is enough to comfort your soul."

Avril Mead: "And to all Osean boys and girls we've lost in the war, rest in peace."

Trigger: "Once we're back to Osea, we can put some real glasses in these hands."

Count and Avril Mead laugh, the trio drive away to another direction.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: Le drapeau levé (** literally **Die Fahne hoch** in French **)**


	3. Extra II

**Farbanti, Kingdom of Erusea**

 **After Lighthouse War's Conclusion**

Osean MPs are patrolling the streets…well, used to be streets, now just nothing more than piles of shattered concretes. Erusean citizens, who're lucky enough not to perish in the war, are cleansing the mess with hands, shovels, barrows…and of course construction vehicles donated by Osean governments, enterprises and individuals. Several pilots and ground crew members from Osean Air Defense Force are watching the scene with a mixture of sympathy and amusement, from a relatively intact building commandeered as a security outpost.

Count: "Have to admit, although not the sharpest tools in the shed, but Eruseans are pretty good at removing rubble."

Avril Mead: "Yup, all you need is a little Mozart." She turns aside to look at a pole attached with several speakers, which are broadcasting a plaintive quartet.

"Beethoven." A jeep stops nearby, someone jumps off and says.

"I beg your pardon, ace?" Avril Mead turns to the newcomer, who turns out to be Trigger.

Trigger: "That's not Mozart. It's Beethoven. More precisely, Beethoven's String Quartet in C-Sharp Minor."

Count: "Isn't this our conquering hero? I take it you bring some good news."

"Not really." Says Trigger: "They found Rosa Cossette D'Elise, dead, in palace's basement."

Count: "Holy…"

"Too bad you couldn't slap her up-close and personal." Avril Mead shrugs: "Well, observe from bright side, at least justice is served."

"According to security footage savaged from ruins, Rosa Cossette D'Elise forced a male who was hiding with her, to shoot himself, then she attempted to shoot herself on heart but missed the mark, so she ingested some sort of toxin to commit suicide, before entire structure went down in flames. Intelligence service is able to confirm her identity by examining dental models of human remains. Now they're trying to identify the unknown male, looks he's a Belkan." Trigger looks away.

"Should've killed herself three years ago, saved us a lot of trouble." Count's expression is "Even Jesus Christ would be disgusted by her".

Avril Mead: "Yeah, she should've. But she's a hypocrite and a coward, remember?"

"I somehow more interested in that Belkan male, maybe her paramour I guess." Trigger deduces: "That explains why Erusean processes Belkan technologies."

* * *

 **How Skies Unknown Should Have Ended**

 **Extra II**

* * *

"We got your ship, bitch!" Inside the first Arsenal Bird's mainframe compartment, a group of marines, sneaked onboard by hiding inside supply vehicles launched to this giant flying battery, just finished taking over by reprogramming machines.

"Bravo Team here, we've taken control of the other Arsenal Bird, road to Farbanti is now wide open." Almost same time, another squad of marines transmits their victory via com-link.

"Look here, fascist pig still shootin' the shit on TV." One of the marines points to a screen by his gun, the contents being broadcasted are nothing else but Rosa Cossette D'Elise's trademark pro-war nonsenses.

"Time to bring up the slaughterhouse." Leader of marines switches to a new channel: "This is Sea Goblin, Charlie Team, both birds are tamed, stage is all yours."

* * *

 **ENN Building, Farbanti, Kingdom of Erusea**

 **Moments Later, Night**

"I move by roaring engines. Among warriors. We come from night."

The third group of marines, under cover of curtain of night, enters the building without being detected. They quickly neutralize guards around the studio associated to the teletorium, where Rosa Cossette D'Elise is located. Under the persuasive power of guns, the studio crew dares not making any sounds, but continues to work as if nothing happens.

Observe closely, these marines are actually not "purely" marines, personnel from OADF is mixed in, you can easily recognize several familiar faces like Trigger, Count, Avril Mead, Húxiān…obviously they tag along for settling a personal score.

Count: "We'll hold here, ace. You do the honor." Trigger nods and picks several snipers to follow him. They infiltrate into teletorium soundlessly, onto the giant trestle of spot lights, snipers enter their designated positions respectively, setting up sniper nests, while Trigger keeps moving on, to the elevator installed at the further end of supporting structure, closest to the stage.

Snipers: "Awaiting your order, sir." Count & Avril Mead & Húxiān: "Go for it, this ends here, now."

"Can you hear the footsteps of doom your highness? This needs to happen up-close. For you, Mr. Harling." Like a Grim Reaper, Trigger descends to floor by elevator, surprising everyone on stage. Royal guards are the first ones to react, they attempt to fire, only to be dispatched by snipers' accurate headshots. Trigger charges to Rosa Cossette D'Elise, raising an arm with a hatchet held in hand, now he really looks like a Grim Reaper.

Trying to protect herself, Rosa Cossette D'Elise blocks her head with one arm…won't make any differences, as Trigger swings his hatchet, the part below elbow joint is no more, only spraying blood.

Trigger strikes again, deeply buries the sharp side of hatchet's head into princess' head, right on left side of nose and left eye socket. The bitch is still not dead enough for she's still twitching, Trigger grabs her hair and pins her to table: "Lady Mussolini, that best you got? Then your best won't do." He leans close to her ear to whisper: "You're among wolves now. And these are our woods."

Then he changes direction of exerting strength, prying Rosa Cossette D'Elise's head open like chopping a watermelon.

 **DESTROYED**

"You do chicken right." Count comments, half admiring and half sarcastically, as he enters the scene with others.

They gather around to have a brief moment of savoring the maimed corpse of Rosa Cossette D'Elise, then turn and come forth to the still-running camera altogether.

Count: "Oh lordy, look at you. Stuffin' yer faces…full of bratwursts as you sitting in front of yer fascist television boxes. Just laughing, laughing at all the lies she's feedin' ye. Laughing til ye is chokin'. Well it ends tonight."

Avril Mead: "Citizens of Erusea, do you ever remember? Over one and a half decades ago, people like her deceived you, pushed you into a devastating war, a war they promised to end in victory before you knew it. But victory never came, and the fires of war spread into your homes, making you to bury your fathers, brothers, husbands, sons…"

Húxiān: "…this great nation, land of warriors, lost her honor since then. She fought a war against the world, a war she wouldn't stand any chances! Just like now! We're forced to kill because some traitors among you are throwing you into wolves! You just witnessed one of these backstabbing hypocrites! Open your eyes! Use your brains! Do you really want to repeat the same mistake?! Look at the babies sleeping in cradles, do you really want them to grow up in humiliation and submission?!"

Trigger: "Tonight, you're one of us. Know who is your true enemy, together let's stop this ludicrous war, cease the meaningless bloodshed! Free people of Erusea, this is your country, nobody takes it from you! And you're supposed to construct it, not to destruct it! Enough of this warmonger government and their lapdogs! Take to the streets and show them! Even if you have only knives and bricks, but you're one of us!"

…

* * *

In hours, a full-scale revolution storms across Erusea, military turns against their authorities, along with enraged civilians. Most of officials are arrested and lined up to be trialed for accusations of high treason, war crime and crime against humanity; those who flee to foreign lands are being pursued by joint taskforces of Erusea and Osea.

Provisional government of Erusea banishes royal family from its territory, and announces ceasefire. Osean government renounces any demands of war indemnity, and agrees to provide aids to reconstruct the war-torn infrastructures. Both nations also agree to renew ISEV Project when time is right, as a joint venture.

As for the heroes, they're never heard again. Well, for their heroic actions during wartime, it's not a bad idea to avoid spotlights for some R&R…until the world calls upon them again.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: Le Chant des Erusea (** a parody of **Das Lied der Deutschen** **)**


	4. Extra III

"Please give us some money! Our fatherland is in a shamble! I'm begging you!"

"Let me think about it...alright, how about this? We rent a tiny portion of your territory to build this space elevator, it can generate power, develop new techs and new materials, even can be used as a tourist attraction."

"Thank you! Thank you! You saved our lives!"

"You're welcome, we're friends aren't we?"

"Still...we don't have budget for security, what if some crazy terrorists slamming an airliner into it?"

"Relax, its durability even can withstand ballistic missile strikes, and it comes with its own aerial patrols, they're also something to see."

"Can I have the contract now?"

 **A few years later:**

"That megastructure and its aerial patrols are truly wonders to behold, sadly they don't belong to us."

"You want them so badly? Why don't we take them for ourselves?"

"How? We don't have that kind of money to buy them from Osea..."

"I mean taking them by force."

"If my memory serves correctly, we had signed an agreement with Osea, they don't breach it, we can't..."

"Just tell everyone there is no any agreements, Osea built that thing to violate our sovereign rights and to exploit us. Public will be on our side."

"You mean lying to all the people?"

"If you repeat a lie often enough, people will believe it, and you will even come to believe it yourself."

"Fine, but who gonna spread lies?"

"I have a decent choice, the poster-girl of our government."

"Princess? Will she believe this big fat lie in the first place?"

"She wants that elevator more than you do. And lemme tell you a secret: Her IQ is at the same level of Mr. Bean."

"How do you know?"

"Don't put on that surprised face, I'm director of Erusean Directorate-General for Internal Security, why shouldn't I know a lot? I also know her highness has an affair with that rocket scientist from Belka, hell, I even know quantity of condoms she has used."

"Ouch, that's a low blow. Just one thing, I must get approval from the king to mobilize troops..."

"Where do you think princess got her IQ? Ever heard about a term called 'genetics'?"

"Well then, you get propaganda ready, I'm going to prepare our troops."

* * *

 **How Skies Unknown Should Have Ended**

 **Extra III**

* * *

Once again, foreign army takes control of the capital, instead this time it's not ISAF, but from another continent. But at this point, who really cares?

Government of Kingdom of Erusea is negotiating (more like beseeching) a ceasefire with Osean Federation. However it won't be easy, considering all the catastrophes they stirred up and casted to the world, especially the astronomical loss of human lives and properties. Osea is really angry at Erusea, so they makes a list of war indemnity that is so humongous, even Erusea sells their every last woman and child to black market won't be enough to pay the amount. But what can Eruseans say? They started this war, they're responsible, no objections.

To reduce the price of compensation as much as possible, Erusean government begs Osean government to the maximum extent, some of their diplomats even commit suicide for unable to bear the crushing pressure. Finally Osea shows signs of concessions, they gives out another list, a blacklist of major war criminals, if Erusea hand over these sinners nice and easy, there is possibly of negotiating a discount.

Rosa Cossette D'Elise, undoubtedly, comes to the first place on the list. Of course a coward and a hypocrite like her won't admit all the sins she committed. In following days she locks herself inside palace, avoiding making contacts with outside. The dissatisfaction against Erusean government is growing, especially the grudges towards to Rosa Cossette D'Elise herself, since she was the very person who pushed entire country to the war, and the war is lost, direly. Millions of people want an explanation from her, a satisfying explanation, but you know, she doesn't process that kind of intelligence, she wouldn't let this war break out in the first place if she's smart.

* * *

The subsequent development only worsens the situation: Osean special forces storm HQ of Erusean Directorate-General for Internal Security, confiscating countless sensitive classified files. They discover Rosa Cossette D'Elise, as princess of Erusea, is having an affair with chief scientist of EASA, Dr. Schroeder, who turns out to be a Belkan, all the time. Erusean government knows this, but chose to acquiesce for they wanted to access Belkan technologies. Public emotion is already being hung by a thin thread, now they're really outraged. Almost immediately after the dossier's publication, thousands of Farbanti citizens march to palace for a punitive expedition.

Royal guards know well with their numbers, stopping these people would be like stopping a frigate train by bare hands, so they abandon posts and run like hell. Citizens have the palace surrounded like an autoclave, nobody gonna escape. They're holding improvised weapons such as sticks, forks, shovels, scythes…and are shouting via speakers:

"Show yourself, you lying prostitute!"

"Do you know what kind of disgrace you brought to your fatherland? Kill yourself or we'll do it for you!"

…

Stones are tossed to windows, shattering them. Rosa Cossette D'Elise and her servants huddle in fear. Just a few months ago, she was still the most popular female in Erusea, but today everything has turned upside-down. How it comes to this so quickly? If she could use her busted and rusted brain a little more, maybe she won't end up like now.

It takes several hours for local Osean occupation regiment to persuade these fevered people to go home, the commander even considers using machineguns as a solution.

* * *

Midnight, a few days later.

Curfew is in effect, not a single cat is wandering on Farbanti's streets, safe for night patrols. Several infantries of Osean Federation are assigned to guard the palace with the princess in custody, well, they hate that bitch as Erusean citizens do, and they can't wait to see her being trialed and executed, but following orders is a soldier's fundamental principle, they have no choices but abiding.

Unknown to them, a secret exit is opened at an inconspicuous point on palace's wall, a disguised figure slips out, crosses the street, and climbs in an automobile parking beside the road. Looks like an Erusean rich who escapes from capital — well, during these days fleeing rich people is not a rare sight in this part of the world. However this certain person of wealth is not any person of wealth, but Rosa Cossette D'Elise herself. Sensing her destruction is near, she has planned to take flight, along with her Belkan paramour Dr. Schroeder, with helps of loyalists — very few in number, but there is someone who still on her side.

On a side note, driver of the runaway car is Schroeder himself. They plan to escape to Cape Rainy, get aboard the royal liaison plane waiting there, and secretly fly to Kingdom of Nordennavic in Anean Continent. Nordennavic is known for strict diplomatic neutrality, also has a formidable military strength for area denial, they would make a living there for rest of their lives, beyond reaches of both Osea and Erusea.

The next morning, princess's escape is detected. Wanted posters of scarlet are issued national-wide, printed and electronic, every settlement is alerted.

Dare not to take roads, escapees can only use feral trails, also they must avoid any towns and villages on the way, effectively drags down the speed. In short, they're behind schedule. Both Rosa Cossette D'Elise and Schroeder are anxious like ants on a hot pan, for they know if they can't make to Cape Rainy in time, liaison plane may leave without them, or falls under Osean custody.

* * *

Karma has a twisted sense of humor. Just as they're hurrying to destination, their vehicle malfunctions, engine problem, forcing them to enter a nearby town for repair. Townsfolk gathers around to the scene with full of curiosity. Frightened by the possibility of being recognized even under disguise, Rosa Cossette D'Elise huddles on her seat as possible as she can, while Schroeder is hastily getting the car working again.

Someone in the crowd suddenly realizes something as his expression changes from amusement to shocked, then to disgust. He quietly turns around, goes to town hall and begins to tap on a computer's keyboard.

Soon Rosa Cossette D'Elise and Schroeder resumes their run, surprisingly they move fast this time, seems finally some luck is bestowed…until a group of militias appears and stops them.

"Please let us go." The Belkan hands over forged identifications and some jewels.

"The cargo's certainly worth way more than these." Militia leader moves around and violently pulls door open, snatching Rosa Cossette D'Elise without any genteel manners: "Rosa Cossette D'Elise, the most hated female on this planet, public enemy of Erusea, running away with her tail between legs?" He grabs her wig, tossing it away: "What extra accusations should we place on you now? High treason?"

* * *

All is lost, Rosa Cossette D'Elise and her Belkan paramour are escorted back to Farbanti, locked up in a penitentiary of maximum security. Soon they are trialed by high treasons, war crimes and crimes against humanity, along with several high-ranking loyalists, then get executed — hung in front of public. The corpses are dumped in the National Library's courtyard, for public display. A considerable crowd gathers, pelting vegetables and eggs, spitting, urinating, shooting and kicking, resulting in severe disfiguring. An Osean journalist describes the situation as "sinister, depraved, out of control". After a while, the bodies are hoisted up on to the metal girder framework in the Central Park Tennis Courts, and hung upside down on meat hooks. This mode of hanging had been used in Erusea since medieval times to stress the "infamy" of the hanged. However, the reason given by those involved in hanging Rosa Cossette D'Elise and the others in this way is to protect the bodies from the mob. Footage recorded by OBC Documentary appears to confirm that to be the case. Osean military authorities arrive later, take down corpses and deliver them to a morgue for autopsies, archives, finally cremation, cremains are buried in an unnamed cemetery.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: Fanfare et marche royales d'ordonnance (** literally **Fanfara e Marcia Reale d'Ordinanza** in French **)**

* * *

 **Author's Announcement:** Suddenly I sense maybe I'm a little too harsh to Rosa Cossette D'Elise, so I may write something good about her next time (maybe "Extra V"). Although I really hate her to an extent that I want to gut her like gutting a fish.

 **Author's Announcement II:** Someone in comment section says "Everyone in the Rosa Subreddit hates you". Let them be, I will make them run back with weeping for their mommies. ざまぁみろ！ローザ・コゼット・ド・エルーゼのバカやろうめ！


	5. Extra IV

Some of you may get interested about what's happening inside the "torture chamber" in the very first chapter. Well this short chapter is for a glimpse to it.

* * *

We start from Dr. Schroeder, the Belkan paramour of Rosa Cossette D'Elise.

Schroeder is being tied up to a pole, naked. Guards lash his body with whips attached with nails. Until there isn't a single patch of his skins remains intact. Then the guards wrap him in bandage — bandages soaked by strong brine, doing so is to make his skins and fleshes thoroughly "infiltrate" into the fibers. After that, they violently tear off those bandages, also tear off skins and fleshes at the same time, rendering him bloodied as being skinned — actually this is a method of skinning, called "Mourning Apparel", once utilized by special intelligence sects of Republic of China to pry information from captured communists.

* * *

Now we move to check up Rosa Cossette D'Elise, Avril Mead personally conducts the "repair".

She is tied to a long bench, facing ceiling, with two additional belts on her ankles and throat. As she gasps for air, Avril Mead brings a jug of chili solution and pours to her mouth and nose. Rosa Cossette D'Elise closes her mouth, but liquid finds its way of entry via nostrils, also suffocating her, forcing her to open mouth, resulting both mouth and nose become saturated by this strongly irritating substance.

Rosa Cossette D'Elise feels her respiratory tract and esophagus are being sawed by sharp saw blades, she sweats like being tossed into a pond, and shakes like being connected to an electric chair, but she's well-confined, no possibility of break loose. As the "repair" progresses, her entrails also begin to burn like stuffed with live charcoals, not to mention her belly is gradually swelling as if a pregnancy being fast-forwarded for a thousand time.

Finally the jug is empty, and Rosa Cossette D'Elise's abdomen is inflated as if in third trimester. But now is where the best part comes: Avril Mead raises one of her feet in hobnailed boots, stepping on Rosa Cossette D'Elise's tummy forcefully to squeeze all the chili solution out, from its ways in. Rosa Cossette D'Elise feels her organs are bursting into pieces, both respiratory tract and esophagus feel like being sawed again, only to be way severer. She loses consciousness, an astute decision made by her seldom-used-brain, since she faints, she doesn't see initial liquid forced out from her body is soon replaced by her own blood.

Avril Mead orders her fellow guards to wake Rosa Cossette D'Elise up by pouring freezing water on her, then implements the aforementioned procedures anew… This corporal punishment was used by Japs during the Second Sino-Japanese War, for torturing captured members of resistances. Darth Vader really should torments Han Solo by this method in Cloud City.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: La Anchorhead (** a parody of **La Marseillaise** **)**


	6. Extra V

**I once said I may write something good about Rosa Cossette D'Elise, and I keep promise. After absorbing inspirations from a couple of visual novels, I write this chapter as a hurt/comfort segment, also hinting Trigger may have a crush on her. Anyone who wants to write a romantic story between Trigger and** **Rosa Cossette D'Elise can take this** ** **chapter** as a source of inspiration, no charges.  
**

 **Writing this chapter doesn't mean I forgive** **Rosa Cossette D'Elise for her crimes, so make no mistake, she is still a sinner beyond redemption.**

* * *

Rosa Cossette D'Elise is wandering aimlessly in a dimension of void, like a little girl lost in nightmare. Abruptly she turns around and is crucified as if seeing a Xenomorgh — well, not exactly an alien monster, but in a manner of speaking it's worse — because what's in front of her is a female looks like her identical twin, even clothing is identical — instead of being black.

"Who…who're you?" Rosa Cossette D'Elise is panicked, meeting someone who looks exactly alike is not a good sign, this look-a-like may turn out to be a T-1000 imposer.

"The more essential question is: Who are you?" The "dark" Rosa Cossette D'Elise opens her mouth with a sinister, taunting tone.

"I…I'm Rosa Cossette D'Elise, princess and Head of the State of Kingdom of Erusea…former…"

"Are these all? Oh, lemme help you to remember: War criminal, coward, ring any bells?" "Dark" Rosa Cossette D'Elise says virulently.

"Stop it…" Rosa Cossette D'Elise steps back.

"Mass murderer of countless fathers, brothers, husbands, sons…" "Dark" Rosa Cossette D'Elise says virulently again and steps forward.

"Leave me alone…"

"Can't do that. I'm just stating the objective truth. The hypocrite who abandons her people."

"No more! Please!" Rosa Cossette D'Elise crouches and covers her ears.

"Fascist pig of the likes of Benito Mussolini…"

"NOOO!" Rosa Cossette D'Elise screams in maximum volume, then wakes up with a rush. A recurring nightmare ever since she realizes what sins she had committed, even now, being awake, what the "dark version" of her says still echoing in head like a curse never wears off.

"Bad dream again? You want something to help you sleep?" A speaker installed in cell speaks. Yes, this is a detaining cell of International Military Court of Western Usea, specifically established for trialing war criminals responsible to Lighthouse War, and Rosa Cossette D'Elise undoubtedly is the first comes to the list.

"No. I've slept enough."

Speaker goes silent. Rosa Cossette D'Elise, panting and trembling as if having malaria, huddles her sweat-soaked body with sobbing: "I'm sorry…for everything…oh God…please…tell me what should I do…"

* * *

Days later, she is led to a detainee meeting room, for her lawyer has news for her.

"President of Osean Federation has issued a presidential decree to grant you a special amnesty." Lawyer elaborates: "Be grateful to those war heroes rallied together to pull strings for saving your life, and consider yourself lucky, because your primary accomplice, Schroeder, already been secretly executed. Do you know how he dead? Not a pretty sight: His corpse was literally dissembled into pieces no larger than one kilogram, nobody knew where his head had gone. Frankly, you don't deserve anything better, I just don't understand what value the heroes saw in you."

Weeks later, Trigger comes and takes her away. Like the lawyer stated, it's very ridiculous that Trigger, one of the people who should hate Rosa Cossette D'Elise the most, bails her out from impending doom, he has abundant reasons to enjoy watching her burn:

 **1\. From national level, Rosa Cossette D'Elise is the spokesman of Erusean government, one of inner circle who started this war, also the very person who further escalated it. Countless souls and properties were consumed, Vincent Harling, the revered former president of Osean Federation and head of ISEV Project, was among the victims. Not to mention such project which was the symbol of new era of international cooperation and space exploration, got beaten back to square one.**

 **2\. From personal level, Trigger was stripped off everything and was thrown into penal unit because this war, a war started by Kingdom of Erusea with their lies and deceptions. Being the pro-war government spokesman, latter Head of the State, it's completely natural that he hates Rosa Cossette D'Elise to an extent that eager to gut her like gutting a fish.**

However despite all these facts, Trigger is forgiving enough to let go of his animosity, even rallied like-mind companions including Count and Avril Mead, to persuade Osean president to remit princess' crimes, well, he has reasons of his own:

 **1\. Hating someone is too exhausting, even after achieving a satisfying revenge, won't make the feeling any better, at least some old sayings claim so.**

 **2\. Never ever apply "common senses" to the protagonists, they act on their own terms instead of abiding rules.**

 **3\. In fictional worlds, sometimes a cute face can nullify even the worst sins (frankly Rosa Cossette D'Elise's face is more dumb than cute). Which means Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany can be left alone if the Führer is a female with sufficient "moe rating".**

Whatever the case is, Trigger and his friends bail Rosa Cossette D'Elise out, and take her away, distant from rest of the world.

* * *

A seaside settlement located on eastern shore of Osean Federation, tiny and tranquil, a decent choice for exile if you're tired of hullabaloo of society. This is Trigger's hometown, also where he and his friends bring the (former) princess, to mend her severely traumatized mind. Rosa Cossette D'Elise is given the task to be in charge of the small chapel attached to the ace's house, aside being tasked to look after a small garden full of sunflowers and a small library connected to it. Doing so is based on following considerations:

 **1\. Religious sites are always stereotyped to have psychotherapy effects, even without singing holy songs and reading Holy Bible, simply staying can be healing.**

 **2\. Sunflowers are said to symbol light and life, maybe they can disperse shadows in one's heart, especially to Rosa Cossette D'Elise who had shown suicide tendency as demonstrated during the operations of Tyler Island and space elevator.**

 **3\. This ludicrous war is completely attributed to Eruseans' ignorance and idiocy, after witnessing the destructive power bred by such, reading is not a bad idea for her.**

Living in this serene surrounding and under Trigger and his friends' care, seemingly Rosa Cossette D'Elise is getting better with each passing day, she doesn't have nightmares anymore, and her expressions show less and less sorrow and depression — replaced by more and more happiness and smiles.

Finally Trigger decides to expand range of princess' movement and exploration, allowing her to go to town, for resocialization and reinhibitation into the crowds. She can make new friends and learn manners by practicing interpersonal interactions, also to further enjoy life.

For a time, it is good, until suddenly everything falls apart.

* * *

One day, Rosa Cossette D'Elise goes to town for purchasing materials necessary for gardening. On her way back, she sees a lot of people gather around the show window of a home appliance store, and are discussing among themselves. Curious, she also walks up to check out, a fatal mistake on her side (again).

Inside the giant sheet of glass, a TV set is broadcasting footage of the first anniversary of conclusion of Lighthouse War, in worldwide. The anniversary itself is not the problem, problem is quite a portion of footage is about angry mobs initiating a punitive expedition in princess' hometown. These wrathful groups are shouting slogan about killing Rosa Cossette D'Elise to comfort war victims' souls, and they go as far as incinerating the estate passed down from her ancestors, even prying open ancestral graves of her family and destroying coffins as well as tossing bodies around.

For townsfolk, what's on media is just an abstract idea, their reactions are no more than expressing diversified opinions with casualness. But to princess herself, it's like falling into a bottomless abyss, in a status of utter panic, she drops everything she's carrying and runs back to home. During following three days she locks herself in her room, refusing to talk to anyone, even denying food and water. Trigger is unable to persuade the unhinged princess, the only thing he can do is grabbing a chair and sitting right outside the door, with a tray of food, water and medicine.

The fourth day's morning, Trigger wakes up from chair and finds the door is unlocked, but princess is not in her room. Later he finds her in the chapel, kneeling in front of the altar and is praying. Three days neither proper replenishment of nutrition, and probably nor proper sleeping, Rosa Cossette D'Elise is looking extremely pale and haggard. Trigger forces her to go back to bed, and gives her a venous transfusion to prevent vital life indexes of hers from shutting down. He stays highly alerted to keep her from doing anything stupid again, but even tough as the dominator of the sky, he also needs to get some rest himself, so he tasks Count and Avril Mead to guard princess in rotatory while he's not available…which would both eloquently and factually prove "if you want to do something right, do it yourself".

* * *

"Where is she?!" Trigger comes to check Rosa Cossette D'Elise, who is supposed to be watched by Avril Mead, but she's gone.

"She said she wants to see sunrise, and she appears to be in a good shape, so I gave her green light." The Scrap Queen answers, not aware of what kind of trouble they gonna have.

"You! Get Count and meet me in garage! We're going after her!" Like a triggered bullet, Trigger darts away.

On the road to east, a car is racing, carrying the trio. Trigger almost pulverizes the throttle's pedal for he wants his vehicle to go faster.

Count: "What's wrong? She just wants to get some fresh air. You're overreacting pal."

Avril Mead: "Yeah, don't you think she's going to drown herself in the sea?"

Trigger is in no mood of joking: "The best spot to watch sunrise is on the far side of the forest, closest to the shoreline."

Count: "So?"

"…and it's on a high cliff."

Both Count and Avril Mead's faces are occupied by terror in an instant: "Oh no! Can't this thing go any faster?"

Soon they reach the road's end, still far from destination, leaving the car behind, they sprint like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

Rosa Cossette D'Elise is standing on the edge of the cliff, facing the eastern horizon, the direction to Erusea. She is singing a famous folk song of Erusean origin, with both hands holding in front of her chest. This is the last time she pays her respect to her fatherland. Hearing hurried footsteps approaching from behind, she turns around, and manages a bitter smile: "Thank you for seeing off my departure. I won't stay for long."

"Don't do that princess!" Trigger shouts, even he's short for air due to excessive running.

"It's too late. My hands are already soaked with so much blood, only can be cleansed in Hell."

"No! You're still young, there gotta be alternatives! Don't throw away your life like this!"

Count: "You heard the man! Come with us!"

Rosa Cossette D'Elise tries to maintain her smile, but tears pour out from eyes: "I don't deserve your friendship, nor your love. I'm a monster, a murderer of countless souls. Only my own demise can pacify their resentments. Sorry, you offer a path I can't follow."

"No…" Trigger and his friends are nailed to ground, they dare not to get any closer for they're afraid doing so will prompt her to jump off.

"It's too tired to be the focal point of all these hatred, but that's all because my fault. If I didn't make my mistakes, we may be happy together. Forgive me for there's no way I can return your hospitality. I wish in next life, we'll meet under different circumstances. Good bye." Rosa Cossette D'Elise closes her eyes and leans backward, falling off from the cliff.

"D'Elise!" Thinking fast and acting even faster, Trigger leaps forward in an attempt to catch her in time. He partially succeeds — by grabbing one of her wrists, but now both them are falling off — if his ankles are not held by Count and Avril Mead respectively, before it's too late.

* * *

Avril Mead: "No more physical exercises for me today." It takes almost fifteen minutes for her and Count to pull both Trigger and princess to safety, and by that time, all of them are thoroughly exhausted.

"Why? Why you risk your own life to save a worthless sinner like me?" Rosa Cossette D'Elise, sitting on ground, is even more depressed, obviously she's not happy for being still alive: "I'm already corrupted to the core, what I committed is beyond redemption…"

Trigger suddenly bursts in anger, ignoring his fatigued status, he grabs princess's collars and slaps her, strongly.

Count: "Whoa whoa whoa! It's not appropriate to beat a girl…" As for Rosa Cossette D'Elise herself, the feeling of pain comes with utter shock: He dares to beat her! In face!

"Even my father doesn't dare to beat…" Before she can finish, another slap from Trigger lands solidly on her face.

"Then I hereby to beat you in the name of your father!" Trigger, still holding her collars, pins her to a tree: "And to reeducate you!"

Count wants to express his objection, only to be stopped by Avril Mead. "Let him say whatever he wants, this is our last chance." She tells him via a meaningful glance.

"Do you really know what you were doing? That's called 'avoidance of responsibility'! Death is simple, only takes a snap, but what you can achieve by that? Atonement? Proof of courage? No, you just further brand yourself as a coward, because you know making up for your wrongs is too difficult, so you chose the easy way of escaping from your liability!"

"…" Rosa Cossette D'Elise doesn't respond as her eyes are widened like tennis balls, because her not-so-smart brain is undergoing a process…well, akin to a cyber-term commonly known as "formatting".

"You had realized your mistakes and wanted to remedy, that's good enough, nobody has the right to accuse you anymore." Trigger continues with a much-softened tone: "From now on, stop hating and punishing yourself, look forward to make yourself a better person, start with us, and we start with you."

"I…I…I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" Rosa Cossette D'Elise bursts in tears and collapses, cries out with an unprecedented volume, squalling as if a newborn infant. Count and Avril Mead let out a sigh of relief internally, at least she's not going to seek for self-termination.

Trigger helps her to get on feet, facing the opposite direction from the cliff: "Today is the beginning of your rebirth. Look, a brand-new path is right in front of you, make the first step, we'll be always side by side." Count and Avril Mead also give princess assuring smiles, even thumb-ups.

Wiping tears off, Rosa Cossette D'Elise nods with a steadfast expression: "I won't let you down, sir." The four walk away from the scene, to the home, their home.

Under the morning sun, Rosa Cossette D'Elise starts a new journey, it might be difficult and bumpy, but she is not alone and everything will be fine.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: A Brand New Day (** extracted from **ACE Combat 6: Fires of Liberation** **)**

* * *

 **As the actual game shows, this so-called "Lighthouse War" is caused by Erusean government's blindness to the change of time, they're too stupid to realize international cooperation is taking over international rivalry. Especially their princess, who is too lazy and idiotic to move her feet into ISEV to see for herself and ask questions about its purpose. It's a shame, Erusea could have joined ISEV Project as a major investor, and could be rewarded by a huge share of the profits, instead their wrong decisions costed countless lives and material losses, also shattered a bright future supposed to be bestowed on them. This is a deafening alarm bell to everyone: Open your eyes and use your brains, do not cling to outdated ways of viewing the world, for your poor decisions could be more devastating way beyond your worst nightmares.**

 **I'm going to take a break from continuing this entry for the favor of completing other stories of mine, I will come back to update should any of** **Rosa Cossette D'Elise's lapdogs act up (actually there is one who barks almost immediately after this chapter's publication, however he's not worthy for a reply), and I have many good ideas lined up.  
**

* * *

 **About Rosa Cossette D'Elise's Folk Song**

I was struggling to choose an actual folk song for Rosa Cossette D'Elise to sing in this chapter, instead of vaguely describing it as "Erusean origin". But I know nothing about European traditional folk music, therefore after searching through databank, I selected the ED of " **Hobberdy Dick (妖精ディック)** ", the anime adaption of the fantasy novel of same title, written by British folklorist **Katharine Mary Briggs**. It's completely natural that any characters in ACE Combat speaking Japanese, the whole franchise is made in Japan!

A song with beautiful rhythm yet also a trace of sadness, as well as the lyrics:

 **Hush いくら ねむっても** (Hush, no matter how I sleep)  
 **Wish 夢に こがれて** (Wish, I always yearn for it in dreams)  
 **おもいだす いつも あの家** (Missing the home of mine)

 **ねむりの国をわたって** (Across the realm of slumbers)  
 **こころにかかる月** (The moon is in my heart)  
 **なの花の海 照てらすころに** (Shining on the sea of canola flowers)  
 **口笛はるかな 丘の向こうへ** (Distant whistling, far side of the hill)

 **帰ろう 帰ろう** (Go home, go home)  
 **あの家が呼んでいる 帰ろう** (The home is calling me to return)

 **Miles いくら はなれても** (Miles, no matter how far I've gone)  
 **Smile 風に吹かれて** (Smile, being blown by wind)  
 **おもいだす いつも あの家** (Missing the home of mine)

 **風のくるまに ゆられて** (Spinning windmills)  
 **いずみにひかる空** (Shining reflection of the sky in spring)  
 **ツグミの心 満たす頃に** (When drifter's heart is fulfilled)  
 **歌声そよぐ 森の向こうへ** (Singing by breezes, far side of the forest)

 **帰ろう 帰ろう** (Go home, go home)  
 **あの家が呼んでいる 帰ろう** (The home is calling me to return)

 **だから Hush いくら ねむっても** (Therefore hush, no matter how I sleep)  
 **きっと Wish おもいでの向こうへ** (Always wish, to the far side of my mind)  
 **I'll be home**

On a side note, the two visual novels I got my inspirations from, are " **H2O -Footprints in the Sand-** " presented by **Makura** , and " **Aoitori** (lit. The Blue Bird)" presented by **Purple Software**. Both games are about sins, atonement and remissions, the latter is specifically recommended for its drawing styles and soundtracks.


	7. Extra VI

A night of howling winds and heavy cloudage, ideal for implementing conspiracies. Maybe that's why in the residence of the royalty of Erusea, a team of commando occupies the king's study and is holding him at gunpoint.

"This document will resign you from office and banish your family from this nation." One commando puts a piece of paper on the desk. "Sign it now!" He pulls out a large-caliber pistol and aims its muzzle to king's head. Meanwhile, king's daughter — official name "Rosa Cossette D'Elise" is also having her arms clamped down by two commandos, as a dozen of automatic rifles aim on her head and torso.

The king picks up the pen, then throws it down: "Never!" The commando is not surprised, he grabs king's dog and points his gun to its head.

The king picks up the pen again and signs his name without hesitations.

* * *

 **How Skies Unknown Should Have Ended**

 **Extra VI**

* * *

War is over, peace is back. But there are still some loose ends to be tied up, for example hunting down and disposing those who're responsible of the bloodshed. Many war criminals had already caught the wind of their doom and sloped off, but as an old saying: Justice may walk like a turtle, but it eventually reaches destination, sometimes via shortcuts.

A convalescence located in deep wood, where Mihaly Dumitru Margareta Corneliu Leopold Blanca Karol Aeon Ignatius Raphael Maria Niketas A. Shilage is spending the rest of his life. Trigger had thoroughly beaten some sense into his brain, also adequately beaten his entrails out of him during the same process, now he is merely a crippled old man confined on sickbed to rethink his life. Unlike other war criminals, this Mihaly admits what he committed: To preserve his career, he succumbed to those who plotted the conspiracy, even kinda enjoy being a part of it, until Trigger slugged multiple bullets and missiles into his butt during the encounters over Yinshi Valley and Farbanti, eventually hammered him into dirt over Shilage Castle.

But every criminal can proclaim to be remorseful, and doing so won't do any good to atone sins. Just like a popular saying: If apologizing can atone one's sin, then there are no needs of police and court.

Evening, Mihaly is being given an intravenous infusion, a nurse hangs a plastic bottle of liquid medicine to a steel stand, then injects the needle into his vein.

Nothing out of ordinary, the nurse carefully wipes sweats off Mihaly's forehead with a handkerchief. Suddenly she stuffs handkerchief into his mouth, in order to disable him from calling for help, then squeezes the bottle with strength.

Mihaly is twitching in grave pain, for his circulatory system is unable to handle the sudden increase of flow that forced into it — even a capable-bodied man at his prime age can't stand this. The result is obvious — death by acute heart failure. Godspeeds old man, wish you meet your deceased ancestors without much further delays.

* * *

Belkans always have slippery feet, Dr. Schroeder is no exception. He escaped from Erusea at the first sign of things turning ugly, and used a forged ID to settle down in a remote corner half a world away. He remains in a low profile and avoids social contacts as much as he can, working for a small-sized computer company as a freelance programmer.

One night, the doctor is killing his leisure time by listening to an opera of German origin, he seems quite enjoys himself, with eyes closed and hands waving through air as if a symphony orchestra conductor. Suddenly Dr. Schroeder's eyes snap open for sensing he's not alone in the room, before he can react, someone pounds right on his chest, where the heart is, with an unprecedented strength.

Dr. Schroeder falls from chair, lying on floor, coughing. The hit on his heart is so powerful, effectively disrupting its working pattern — commonly known as "atrial fibrillation". In seconds another hit on his back, on middle section of thoracic vertebra, pulverizing it along with several ribs.

The Belkan is spitting bone fragments and blood clogs, as his vital signs cease to function one after another. Meanwhile the unknown assassin enters kitchen and removes a section of gas pipes, then dismantles the protect ring of knob controller of oven, setting temperature to maximum, before leaving and vanishing into curtain of darkness.

Minutes later, a spark is generated from exposed oven controller, igniting gas that has thoroughly filled the place. Entire house goes up in smoke in an instant, also goes down in flames at same time. Sieg heil…huh. Sieg Hell.

* * *

So two of the primary war criminals got what they deserve, how' bout the Rosa Cossette D'Elise, the culprit who comes to the first place on the list? Well, chronically she is the first one who gets expelled from the world of living, here is the detailed process:

A squad of Osean soldiers, riflemen, medics, are searching among ruins of Farbanti. They mission is finding any survivors, so they bring dogs and life-scanners.

"Why send us here? Even cockroaches would be toasted in previous battle." One of them protests.

"Maybe you'd like to be reassigned to extinguish remaining resistances and to have a higher possibility of KIA?" Squad leader mocks his protesting subordinate.

"You better let me have it. Because that Trigger boy will blast any resistances into oblivion instantly after they pop up, no risks at all."

"That's literally true. He definitely went overdrive during the operation of taking over this city…" Well said pal, if your fatherland has its satellites hacked and aircraft carriers bombed, even former president killed, you will generate a passion to rip and tear though enemies like Doomguy slaughtering demons — Trigger personally demonstrated how it's done with high efficiency in past months — he massacred Eruseans from a race of **Least Concern** to **Critically Endangered** , currently he's working on further depopulating them to **Extinct in the Wild**.

"I would die to get an autograph from Trigger…hey, what's that?" Suddenly a faint feedback registers itself on life-scanners, also the organic-based life-scanners — commonly known as "dogs" smell something and take off.

"Even cockroaches would be toasted, huh?" They're led to a pile of bricks and stones, someone is buried beneath, only head remains exposed.

"My! It's not any other cockroaches, it's Princess of Erusea, Rosa Cossette D'Elise!" One soldier recognizes the bruised face.

"How can a bitch like her is still breathing, while so many of our boys and girls died?! Kill her already!" Another soldier cocks his rifle, only to be stopped by squad leader: "We have orders, get her out from here and inform headquarter, make sure she lives until being trialed. People will decide if she is guilty and what punishment she deserves."

They begin to remove rubble from the war criminal that is at her last gasp, but their efforts are stopped by a voice comes out from shadows: "What you think you're doing?"

"Who're you? Identify yourself!" Entire squad is alerted and reacts accordingly, pointing weapons to the source of voice. Then the owner of voice walks forth into light, Trigger.

"Trigger?! Is it really you?!" Seeing the ace on posters and promotional videos is one thing, meeting him in person is totally a different story. "It's a great honor to meet our greatest national hero!" They stand up and salute.

Trigger salutes back, then goes back to his question: "What you think you're doing here?"

"Sir, we found enemies' head of the state, Rosa Cossette D'Elise! She's badly wounded, we're going to transfer her to…"

Trigger: "I don't see anyone here, troopers. Maybe you're not reading your sensors correctly?"

"But she is here! Look! Both scanners and dogs are positive!"

"Scanners can be hacked and dogs can be misled. Besides, if Rosa Cossette D'Elise is really here, will you be so nice to dig her out instead of shoving a gun barrel deep down into her throat?" Trigger adds influential power into his tone.

Soldiers look at the buried criminal, then to Trigger, then to their leader, then to the buried criminal again…nobody gives a word. Seconds later, squad leader speaks: "…you're right sir, our mistake, must be cockroaches."

"Never too late to cancel a false alarm." Trigger smiles and gives a subtle nod: "I heard some of you want my autographs, I can give each of your three, on one condition: Moving out from vicinity and wait for me. I'll join you after a couple of minutes."

Soldiers beam and look each other with gladness, then leave the scene in unison. When they're far enough, Trigger walks close to the princess, his expression combines both amusement and disgust.

"A cockroach should die like a cockroach, in the rotten guts of mud!" Crouching beside her head, Trigger abruptly forces a piece of stone into Rosa Cossette D'Elise's oral cavity to suffocate her. The war criminal widens her eyes in utter terror, the last thing she sees is an Osean pilot violently stuffing a rock into her mouth.

Trigger carries a suitcase-sized stone from a dozen meters away and places it right on Rosa Cossette D'Elise's face, completely burying her. Then he walks away casually, whistling "Colonel Bogey March" happily.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Ending Theme: Colonel Bogey March Whistle Version (** extracted from **The Bridge on the River Kwai)**


End file.
